


Steadfast

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Down Levi, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Violence, Come Marking, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Rutting, Scent Marking, Semi-Dystopia, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: War is over the horizon, in order to strengthen themselves packs will make alliances and trade their strongest alphas to ensure their packs can continue to exist.When Levi's pack forms a forced alliance with Eren's pack, tension and anger can be felt between the packs as Eren and his fellow alphas are trained and prepared for a war they aren't even aware of. Meanwhile, Eren manages to fall head over heels for the son of the queen who rules over the pack he absolutely despises. What ensures is a mess no one was expecting.





	Steadfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have a new fic here that hopefully I can keep working on. I am trying to put a spin on omegaverse that I have never seen before so wish me luck, it might be awkward at first, but I will try to go back and edit if things change in the future! This will be an extremely slow build, if you aren’t into that than I apologise but hope you could give this fic a chance anyways! Enjoy.

News spreads fast, everyone knows that in this day and age. If someone were to kill themselves tomorrow morning you would hear about it by the afternoon on the news or in the papers. Packs cared about their members, if something happened, you heard about it.

Considering this, no one was surprised by how fast word spread about their pack suddenly alliancing with their sworn enemies to the east. Within hours, alerts flashed on televisions, filled social media and were spread by person to person. No one was surprised about the speed, what they were surprised about was that they were now under the thumb of a pack that was much larger, and much stronger than their own.

 

After a day of the news spreading within Eren’s pack, lists of names were sent out to families with young that were old enough to live alone. Those on the lists were to migrate to their newly allianced pack and join their training regiment or education system. Of course, Eren was on that list.

Anger bubbled in the alphas chest when his mother came to him with the news, he snarled out bitterly as he held the paper in his hands before crumpling it and tossing it on the ground.

“As if. I can’t go, you’re sick!” He hissed to his mother, but his eyes were still trained on the crumpled paper as if it were the plague. He knew his scent was rising to the point where his own mother was lowering her eyes in submission. She _was_ quite sick indeed, but if Eren didn’t go than he would be punished, it was as simple as that.

“I know, but you need to do this. Mikasa is on the list too, she already knows. She’s trying to put something in place for me. Eren you don’t need to worry.” Carla spoke in a soft voice, raising her eyes to look at her fuming son who had finally decided to look at her. His eyes hardened on her, this time she didn’t look away. Instead she stepped forward, cupping Eren’s face in her hands with a gentle shush, kissing his forehead.

With that, Eren knew he couldn’t argue, every time he opened his mouth, his mother would just shake her head and kiss Eren’s forehead again and tell him there was nothing he could do. Within the week, he and Mikasa were packed up and moved out.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren’s nose crinkled at the overpowering scent of alpha within the housing he was placed in. It was like an apartment, that was the best way to put it - just no dynamics. It was all alphas.

Mikasa fought hard to be put in a room close to Eren, and after fighting for it she got what she wanted. Eren was in room 235, Mikasa in room 240. It was close and on the same floor. Usually Eren hated how protective his sister could get but this time he appreciated it. The entire building was filled with alphas he didn’t know – most did come from his own pack, but it wasn’t like his pack was small either.

 

Eren finished unpacking in his tiny room, opting to open a window at one point just to try and air out the room. It smelled like a dozen other alphas too. The alpha flopped back on his bed with narrowed eyes, looking up at the ceiling with a frown. There were a few dark spots – water damage most likely, probably also the cause of the entire building smelling _dank_.

He had the rest of the day to himself, training didn’t start until the next day, but the question was what to do? Eren pulled out his phone to check the time, sighing as he read it out – 5:36 PM. He still had about two hours until dinner and he had no idea where he was. Luckily for him, Mikasa decided to come keep him company. The raven-haired alpha walked in without knocking, Eren looked over to his sister with a sigh before he sat up.

“Close the door, the smell is insane here.” He said with a groan, Mikasa did as she was told before moving to sit on the edge of the bed with Eren.

“Holding up okay?” She asked, looking over Eren’s room with a frown, her eyes briefly landing on the water spots on the ceiling before looking back to Eren.

“As good as I can be, has mom called or texted?” Eren asked, making a point of looking at his phone before he glanced back over to Mikasa, who just shook her head with a frown.

“No, but she could just be resting. I’m sure she’ll call soon.” Mikasa said as reassuringly as possible, Eren just nodded before he started to pick at the woven blanket under him.

“A whole year here…and for what? So, we’re brainwashed to be like _them?_ They couldn’t just be happy with themselves and left us alone?” Eren asked with a growl, clearly the whole idea of training under another pack annoyed him. Especially _this_ pack.

“It can’t be that bad, this pack is run by an omega you know, she’s fairly kind…and you know that there have been wars waging on around us. They probably just wanted us for our numbers.” Mikasa pointed out as she stood up and started walking around Eren’s room, the brunette stood as well, feeling strange having another alpha standing without him.

“Yeah, and you realise that they’ve been against us for how long?” Eren hissed out, Mikasa sighed and shook her head as she picked up a sculpture from Eren’s dresser, it had been there before he moved in.

“I know, but they had their reasons. Now they’re offering protection so long as we train under them. Try to look at it from another angle, Eren. It’ll make the whole process easier for everyone.” Mikasa said with a firm tone as she looked over the abstract sculpture, it was made from a light wood. She seemed to find it interesting, or she just didn’t want to look at her angry brother to her side. Regardless, Eren shut up and the room fell into silence. After some time, Mikasa said her goodbyes and left Eren alone to brew in his own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Being woken up as early as five in the morning made Eren want to die. He let out a guttural growl when his door was opened, and he was shouted at to wake up for breakfast. He hissed as his muscles protested his movements as he got up and got dressed for the day. He walked down to the cafeteria once he was dressed in his training clothes – a tank top and track pants, nothing too fancy.

He ate with Mikasa in silence, both still dead to the world even as they finished and walked to the training grounds in unison.

 

Eren woke up as soon as they were met with a fairly terrifying looking alpha standing at the front – he was their commander and he introduced himself as so. A part of Eren both feared the alpha and wanted to challenge him. Eren was competitive when it came to other alphas, he enjoyed his fights when he had them. More often than not, he came out on top.

The alpha – Erwin Smith, made the ground of training alphas into a group of panting dogs by the time lunch rolled around. Eren took back his idea of trying to challenge the alpha, at least for now.

 

A small, raven-haired man walked into the training grounds and over to Erwin, to Eren, he looked like an alpha. He was well built and carried himself with confidence, plus he hadn’t seen any omegas around the compound. But _god_ was this alpha pathetically small.

It was as if the alpha could read his mind, the raven looked over at Eren and glared, Eren quickly looked away instead. When he looked back, the alpha was leaving, and Erwin was calling for lunch. Eren was more than grateful for the break he was about to get.


End file.
